


Less Drowning, More Land

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands give away hints that we’d fail to pick up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Drowning, More Land

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Matt Nathanson's, "Mercy."
> 
> Written for LJ community femslash100's challenge (#427) – Hands.

Hands give away hints that we’d fail to pick up on. They bridge the gap between emotion and action.

Right now Belle, no, Lacey – like she had to remind almost everyone around her, could tell how much Ruby wanted her. Well, probably not herself, but _her_ … Belle. Lacey was the one who initiated the kiss. She was fed up with how awkward the taller woman was around her – alluding to the fact that they were probably more than friends before she lost her memory. She was surprised that Ruby started to kiss back – hesitant at first, but then hungrily. The next thing she knew, they were in her bedroom.

Lacey could feel Ruby’s hands cupping her jaw, revealing how much she wanted this. She put her own hands on the other woman’s hips, guiding her to the bed, maintaining her control. This was dangerous territory for both of them, but at the moment, they didn’t care.

Moments later, Lacey got up from the bed to get dressed and leave. She felt a tug at her hand, the grip not too loose, but not too firm either. It felt pleading. She didn’t even have to look at her or hear what she said. She already knew that Ruby wanted her to stay. She was just unsure and afraid to whom she was asking.


End file.
